Leviathan Promise
by LovingChaos
Summary: A promise made between Vincent and Yuffie after a materia chasing.


**Leviathan Promise**

"HA HA HA! YOU CAN'T TAKE THIS!" Cid yelled and laughs at one time,holding the Leviathan Materia in his hand.

"GIVE IT BACK!" Yuffie retorted,getting really irritated of the old man's manner.

"CATCH!" Cid passed the Materia to Barret and he catched it perfectly. Then he began to run across the room,now Yuffie is chasing him. The bar was as if ready to explode just because of this little game,even Cloud and Cait Sith were joining,not Red XIII and Tifa of course. Vincent…well…he went somewhere.

"YO,SPIKE!" Barret throws the ball to the direction where Cloud was standing, the blonde raised his hand to catched it,but instead it fly passing his spikey head towards the door. Suddenly the door opens and when Vincent was about to enter,the Materia hits his face with a loud thud. He gave everyone a death glare. Everybody were laughing at him,continuously,even Red chuckled a bit,while Cait Sith was already knocked down on the floor,laughing the loudest.

"……Who's Materia is this?" Vincent asked,coldly.

"HERS!" everyone pointed at Yuffie while the ninja's eyes shut in great fear of him.

_Gawd__…he's __gonna__ KILL ME!!!_

"…And who throws it?" Vincent asked again.

"HE DID…!" the guys were pointing at each other,Cid to Barret,Barret to Cid and Cloud to Barret.

"…Hmph." Vincent grumbled,giving the Leviathan Materia back to Yuffie.

"Vincent say something!" Tifa exclaimed impatiently as if she was forcing him to blurted something out.

"…?"

"No good Tif.he doesn't want to admit it in front of us all!" Cloud reminds the brunette.

"Oh…right."

_What? What?_

"What in Leviathan's name???" Yuffie inquired,as her gray steps in Vincent's crimson.

"Yuffie,come with me" he pulled her wrist and dragged her outside.

"What is it?" Yuffie asked,nervously since she _is_ in love with him.

"……Yuffie."

"Huh?"

"…Can I…" he paused.

"??? What?"

His eyes laid on hers as he continued,

"Can I love you?"

That words making her eyes widened in surprise. Can he love her? Wait,what about Lucrecia?

"Vincent wait a damn minute,what about Lucrecia? Didn't you love her sooooo much?"

His eyes softened as he began to explain what happened…

**FLASHBACK…**

_**'Vincent…' **__**Lucrecia's**__** voice called from within the **__**Mako**__**-crystal. Her body was only a body. Not a **__**soul**__**,not**__** even a human anymore.**_

_**"…**__**Lucrecia**__**" he gave a reply.**_

_**'How are you now? **__**you**__** must have been a lonely man…' she chuckled a bit.**_

_**"…It doesn't matter to me. I only love you until now."**_

_**Lucrecia**__** sighed. 'Vincent please…I don't want to talk about it anymore.'**_

_**"………?"**_

_**'Listen to me. I cared about **__**you**__**,and**__** I want you to be **__**happy,please**__** forget about me… I love **__**Hojo**__**.'**_

_**He felt a real pain in his chest now that she mentioned that she love the one that he hates the most.**_

_**"……"**_

_**'Please…move.'**_

_**"I don't have anyone else."**_

_**'Of course you did…you had **__**Yuffie**__** right?'**_

_**"She's—"**_

_**'**__**No**__**,don't**__** say she's too young…she's the perfect one for you. Both of you even saved each other while fighting Omega right?'**_

_**The image of her smiling is now seen in his mind.**_

_**"How would I…?"**_

_**'You can Vincent.' **_

_**That was her last words before she left.**_

**END OF FLASHBACK****…**

"So…?"

"I've been trying,Yuffie…and I…really falling in love with you."

The princess of Wutai smiled. More brightly than she usually did every day.

"Of course you can… I love you too."

He smiled back at her. At last he can be happy.

_Lucrecia__..thank__ you._

"C'mon,let's go back." Yuffie said again as her Materia still held in her palms.

"Wait."

She turned to him,still smiling.

Vincent placed his human hand on the water-god Materia and his fingers jointed with hers as they hold the Materia perfectly in their palms. And his lips fell on hers as he begin to kiss her slowly and gently.

"Yuffie,I will always love you."

"And I will as well as you did."

Both their hands held the Materia tightly as the promise made. Smiling at each other,they kissed again. The promise was made as they both was a Wutaian. Some kind of tradition that was believed it can made their love eternal.

"YEAAAH!!!! WAY TO GO VINCENT!!!"

They both broke apart when their friends' voice heard loudly as they all went out of the bar,exploding in cheers and the newest couple was just blushing deeply.

**A/N: ****hm****,my**** first ****fic,don't**** give me any ****flame,thx**** for reading…**


End file.
